Christmas Spirit
by Whiitewolf
Summary: The team attends a Christmas party but two certain agents show up wearing the SAME sweater. They also have a bit too much to drink.


JJ pulled the brush through her blonde hair eagerly. She hummed 'Let it Snow' as she got ready for Emily's Christmas party. Her blue eyes sparkled happily. She needed to get out of the house. Twirling around she examined her outfit. She had on black leggings, with silver flats, a nice cozy red Christmas sweater with silver reindeer on it. And her earrings. She smirked. They were huge. They were Christmas Ornament earrings and were also silver. She loved these get together's with the team out of work hours. She actually got to express herself in her outfits. While Garcia was able to do that at work, she wasn't. She had to be out in the field.

Her white eye shadow along with black eye liner and mascara somehow made her blue eyes all the more bright. By now she was just about finished curling her hair. Just a couple sprays of her 'Laugh Often' perfume and she was set. She grabbed her bag which contained gifts for the team and she skipped to her car. Her spirits were soaring even more so when she saw the snow flakes, all unique and one of kind falling softly to the ground. A part of her winced at having to drive in this but she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the flakes.

Aaron Hotchner looked over the sweater he was wearing. Jack had asked him to wear it, a sweater Jack had picked out for him last year. He almost smiled at the idea of the expressions the team would have when they saw it. It was a lovely red with silver reindeer. It worked well with his black pants.

Jack ran forward and hugged him as Jessica approached. He gave her a grateful smile. She returned his smile as she scooped Jack up in her arms. Hotch leaned forward and kissed Jack on the forehead. He had originally decided he wasn't going to go to this Christmas Party but after some persuading he was off to attend the get together. He knew the team would be there but he couldn't help but wonder who else would.

"Nice hat," JJ laughed to Emily whom had come over with her santa hat on. Emily handed her a glass of wine, while keeping one for herself.

"Thanks! I thought so too," Emily responded, as she smiled and waved at other guests who had arrived.

"And you were making fun of my hat," Emily stated, pointing over at the door.

JJ looked at her in confusion before covering her mouth with her free hand. It was Hotch. The first shock was that he was wearing a Christmas sweater. The second shock was that it was her Christmas sweater. They'd come wearing identical sweaters. She felt her cheeks grow red as Hotch caught sight of Emily pointing at him. She saw his expression turn grim when he saw her sweater but then she was surprised to see that expression turn to one of amusement. He found it funny. She was shocked to see him laugh as he walked over.

"Hey, Twin," he said to her.

Emily was snorting in laughter as she ran off, the bells on her Christmas boots jingling.

It didn't take long to realize where she'd run off to when she came back with a dressed up Garcia in tow. Garcia was wearing red, green and white striped stockings, a black knee skirt and a red blouse. Pretty toned down for Garcia.

JJ rolled her eyes at the expression on Penelope's face.

"Reindeer, on Hotch?" Rossi asked as he came over, it took him a moment to look over at JJ's sweater. "Did you guys plan this?"

JJ shook her head.

"No, but what are the chances?" Hotch questioned a bemused expression on his face.

JJ turned around when she heard the sound of movement behind her. She began to giggle when she saw a very shocked looking Reid was his mouth covered by the hand of Morgan. Obviously, he'd been about to give Hotch an answer.

Rossi handed Hotch a drink as the laughter died down. Emily disappeared for a bit and came back with five Santa hats. Garcia and her already had some. It took a bit of persuading for Rossi, Hotch and Morgan to take the hats but by that point the alcohol was beginning to become obvious in their systems.

After the team had left Hotch and JJ alone, she suddenly felt very warm. Perhaps it was the wine. She hiccuped and felt her face go red in embarrassment.

"Your face matches our sweater now," Hotch laughed beside her.

She glared at him and was about to comment when an old couple came up to them. They must be someone's relatives, she assumed Emily's.

"You two make such a lovely couple," they said, their faces both with matching warm smiles on them.

JJ put on a forced smile as they walked away and once they were out of ear shot she began to laugh again. "Now the sweaters make people think we're a couple," she hiccuped as her own Santa hat began to slide down her head, becoming lopsided.

Hotch shook his head in amusement, "that they do."

His face went a bit red as his thoughts betrayed him and began to wonder the 'what ifs' if they were a couple. He blushed even more at the idea of JJ reading his thoughts.

"You two?" Emily's mother asked, her mouth open in shock.

"Oh, no, we're not -" JJ broke off, hoping the message was obvious.

Emily's mother nodded, though it didn't look like they believed it. She shook her head and walked off towards the punch bowl.

Hotch felt his face go even more red. "Uh, maybe," he pointed towards the other side of the room.

"Yeah," JJ agreed as they walked off in different directions.

"So, how's your boyfriend doing?" Emily smirked as she walked up.

JJ discreetly stomped on her foot while Emily tried to keep her face straight despite the pain.

JJ caught sight of Hotch across the room and their eyes met briefly. The butterflies came in her stomach. It must be the alcohol, she told herself. That's why she felt so weird.

She smiled to herself when she saw Garcia and Morgan dancing to Silent Night and even more so when Emily dragged a reluctant Reid onto the dance floor. I may be a genius but dancing doesn't agree with me! She heard him say.

Sighing at how suddenly alone she felt, she decided she needed some air. Even Rossi was dancing with Strauss... She shouldn't feel this way, not so close to Christmas. She'd almost made it out the door when someone grabbed her arm. She nearly tumbled over in surprise when she realized it was Hotch.

There were no words spoken, instead he pulled her towards him and they began to slow dance as well. She saw the smirk that Emily's mother gave her. An "I told you so," smirk. JJ gulped. This should feel so wrong, but it didn't. Was it the alcohol? That must be it. That must be why he even approached me, she thought. This was so unlike Hotch, but alcohol could make anyone into a different person.

"JJ, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

She put a finger on his lips. "Tell me when you're sober." Whatever it was, it was something they should talk about sober and she had an idea of what he wanted to say from the message his eyes were giving her. Then he stopped and looked up. She felt her heart hammer in her chest. She hadn't noticed he'd been steering her towards something.

Her heart raced even more as he got closer, his Santa hat fell off and landed at her feet.

It was above them.  
>Mistletoe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is so far fetched and out of character, but hey, alcohol. ;)<strong>

**Jotch = love. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
